


Memory

by eerian_sadow



Series: Species Imperative [3]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins want to know what it was like before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flyby Stardancer (FlybyStardancer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlybyStardancer/gifts).



“Tell us about Iacon.”

Perceptor flicked his optics up toward the twins briefly, letting them know he had heard Sideswipe’s request before turning his full attention back to the crystals he was attempting to grow in a small dish of nutrient fluid. Praxus and Iacon were long gone, but there was no reason the glorious crystal gardens they had housed needed to be lost as well. Once the seed-crystals were properly immersed in the nutrient fluid, he looked at the twins properly.

“Iacon?” 

“Yeah.” Sunstreaker crossed his arms and gave the scientist a look that said Sideswipe had, perhaps, best be indulged in this request for the sake of everyone’s sanity.

“Our guardian was from there,” Sideswipe continued, “But we never got to see it. Not before the Decepticons, anyway.”

Moments like these reminded the old mech, almost painfully, of how young the warrior twins really were. The war had been in its infant stages when they were sparked and they had never known the beauty of the various crystal gardens in Praxus or their offspring in Iacon. They had never seen Metroplex resting peacefully in the mountain range near Tyger Pax, guardian to his sister city and all her inhabitants. They had never seen the Great Temple at Simfur or the Allspark housed inside. Cybertron was a destroyed world by the time they were old enough to have been able to leave their guardian to explore their home.

Of course, they had been surviving on their own long before that age.

Perceptor smiled and beckoned the twins closer. Sideswipe gave him a delighted smile and rolled close enough to be inside the scientist’s personal space. The old mech couldn’t restrain his own smile when the silver warrior dropped to the floor and laid his head on Perceptor’s leg like a young hatchling. Sunstreaker approached as well, but he maintained more distance than his brother.

“Iacon,” Perceptor began softly, “Was beautiful. It was the center of everything for Cybertron; government, art, science and military command were all housed in Iacon. It was always alive, always moving; mechs and femmes could be found going about their business any time of the cycle, light or dark. The buildings soared into the sky for kilometers, sometimes so high that mechs with certain types of optics couldn’t see the tops. There were parks and gardens and libraries. And several hatcheries for the gestation of individuals not created by the Allspark. I… often find that I miss it all, as tedious as it seemed when I was younger.”

Sideswipe reached up and put a hand on Perceptor’s knee. “You sound like you really loved it.”

“I did,” the scientist replied.

“Tell us more?” Finally Sunstreaker came close enough for Perceptor to be able to touch if he chose.

He reached out and took the gold twin’s hand for a moment, giving it an encouraging squeeze. “What do you want to know about?”

“Tell us anything,” Sideswipe said.

“We just want to know what it was like,” Sunstreaker added.

“Then I shall start at the beginning.” Perceptor smiled and rested one hand on Sideswipe’s head. “They built the Science Academy first…”


End file.
